


Bliss

by Elvesinmyheart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: Another sketchbook image! This is a visual image of them having Sex. Don't open at work! NSFW





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floranocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floranocturna/gifts).



> Hey :)
> 
> Here is another drawing from my sketchbooks. I'm doing the 30 DAYS OTP NSFW Challenge, but since these drawings are so quickly done, most turn out too crappy to actual show them. I think this one is ok and I decided to show it. When the challenge is over, I'll pick 2-3 and draw them again with more times on my hand. Right now I only have 20-30mins each day for this. 
> 
> Like last time: Do with this image what you want. You are allowed to repost it on Tumblr or somewhere else. :)  
> (In general you should always credit the artist tho! We rely on it. I just don't want credit in this case, because I don't want them linked to my professional blog)
> 
> Happy Holidays you perverts! <3

  
[](https://de.imgbb.com/)  
" alt="Wall Sex" />


End file.
